


Fated to Mate

by BlackRoseBlooms



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseBlooms/pseuds/BlackRoseBlooms
Summary: Tyler can't control himself around Jeremy. He's drawn to him, all animal instincts in control. Is his wolf breaking free or is fate trying to tell them something?





	1. Detention

"I was afraid you'd be here."

Jeremy Gilbert nervously made his way to his seat, his eyes avoiding Tyler Lockwood. After the whole Vicki Donavan fiasco he wasn't sure what to do or say around the jock. They'd fought over a girl. The girl had run off. Now the girl was dead. And Tyler was acting more aggressive than usual.

He could be mourning, Vicki had at least claimed him as hers, but Jeremy had a feeling this wasn't grief. He'd seen grief, knew it rather well considering the death of his parents a year ago. Whatever Tyler was going through was something totally different.

"The hell are you doing in detention?" Tyler was clearly happy to see him.

"You get caught drugging it up behind the bleachers?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Lockwood."

He was already annoyed about being stuck at school late. It would give Jenna a reason to worry. She was already talking about therapy for him and Elena. Though Elena seemed to be coping fine according to everyone under the sun. She'd even managed to nab a new boyfriend. But Jeremy? They still handled him with kid gloves. Like he was going to break or something. He supposed the drug use had something to do with it but that had stopped with Vicki's death.

"Seriously, what are you in for?" Tyler asked.

He was turned around in his seat, facing Jeremy.

"Late to class. Coach Tanner."

Tyler scoffed.

"Figures."

Jeremy pulled out his notebook, readying himself for a long sixty minutes. He was surprised when Tyler was still facing him.

"What?"

"Don't you want to know what I'm in for?" his former rival asked.

Not really. But he didn't want to start anything. Tyler seemed to be in a good mood.

"Fine, what are you in for?"

"I kicked some freshman's books down the stairs and wedgied him"

"Oh." Classy.

"The little shit was getting mouthy. I had to show him his place."

Right.

"Well, I have homework to do so--"

"You got new cologne or something?"

Tyler was sniffing the air. Jeremy shook his head.

"No. Why?"

"Something smells...really good."

The jock was up out of his seat, continuing to sniff. Jeremy watched him, half interested as he covered the room in search of whatever he smelled. When he began circling around Jeremy, however the young freshman began to feel uneasy. He certainly hadn't tried anything new as far as soap or deodorant products and he only wore cologne on dates (which he hadn't really much had). Tyler finally stopped before him. 

"Dude, what--" Jeremy began when suddenly the older boy was pressed at his neck breathing in deeply.

His brown eyes fluttered as he straightened.

"It's you. Fuck, Jeremy it's you."

His pupils were dilated, the normally smug look of entitlement replaced by a look of wonder. 

"God why do you smell so..."

Suddenly he pulled Jeremy out of his seat, close enough to bury his face in the startled boy's neck.

"T-Tyler?"

The next thing he knew, he was flat on his back, Tyler on top of him. His legs spread apart as the older teen nudged himself between them.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

He tried to shove Tyler back but Lockwood was much stronger. He growled at Jeremy's resistance before pining his arms up above his head. His pelvis then ground into Jeremy's and something stirred in the both of their pants.

Jeremy breathed out loud as his young cock hardened immediately. At his age it didn't take much. Tyler groaned a satisfied response and continued to move against him.

"Nnngghh, Jer...what are you doing to me?"

Jeremy let his head fall back on the tiles, his brain too overwhelmed to respond. He'd only had sex once before, with Vicki while they were both high. This that Tyler was doing felt completely different. It felt exhilarating. It felt right. It felt like--

"Haaaaaaaaaah!"

His hips jerked hard as his body climaxed, unable to take the stimulation. Tyler's thrusts grew harsher and Jeremy lost himself. When his orgasm subsided, Tyler was still working on his own. He buried his face in Jeremy's neck, inhaling loudly.

"Fuck, Jer. Oh fuck!"

Then he was biting him, hard as his hips went frantic. Jeremy screamed, it hurt like hell, but he couldn't get the heated jock off of him. Tyler released a strange growl after a moment, when he too had finished. The two lied still for a moment, both breathing hard as they attempted to recover. Tyler's breath touched the wet bite on Jeremy's neck oddly soothing it.

"Umm..." Tyler slowly pulled off.

Their eyes met briefly before both boys looked away. 

"I...uh...I think I better go," Tyler was on his feet.

Jeremy was again surprised when he helped him up, not offering a hand but simply taking his shoulders and pulling him to his feet. Another awkward stand-off.

"Yea, I'd better go."

Tyler quickly turned and fled the classroom. Jeremy stared after, still in a daze. Absently his hand touched his neck and he flinched at the tenderness. That son of a bitch had bit him! Yet he couldn't bring himself to be angry. He was still too befuddled by what had happened between them. 

_We really just dry humped in the middle of detention_.

The huge wet stain at the front of his pants was proof enough. And Tyler had sported one as well. Jeremy glanced at the doorway, as if Tyler would reappear.

_I'd better get out of here too._

He quickly collected his notebook and shoved it into his backpack. He was just about to jet out when he noticed Tyler's backpack on the floor. He'd been in such a rush to leave that he'd forgotten it.

Before thinking it through, Jeremy scooped up Tyler's backpack and hurried out as well. He would return it in the morning. If not in school then at the Lockwood's place.

_What am I doing? Tyler isn't my friend. Why go through the trouble?_

He dared not recall how perfect Tyler had felt above him. 

_Then what is he?_

Or how his heart had raced with his breath on his neck. This was Tyler Lockwood, jock, mayor's spoiled only child, major dick. He wasn't supposed to feel so good.

But he did, and Jeremy couldn't stop thinking about it. Couldn't stop thinking about him. Rubbing his sore neck, he hurried on home, his mind replaying the encounter on a loop.

 


	2. Tyler's House

Tyler slammed the door behind him, before rushing upstairs to his room. His father should still be at the office or at whatever event he liked to pimp for votes. His mom, she was probably doing some charity function. Which left him home alone. Thank God.

In his room he quickly stripped, threw his clothes in the corner and hopped in the shower. Under the heated flow his mind went back to what had happened in detention. He'd literally jumped Gilbert's bones.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

He couldn't help it. There was something about Jeremy today. Tyler had found he couldn't look away. He'd watched as Jeremy pulled the notebook from his bag, the way his bangs almost fell into his eyes. Tyler had wanted to move over and brush the dark locks aside. Look into those warm brown eyes...and fuck him senseless.

_I don't...not with..._

But he did, god he did so much so that he hadn't been able to contain himself. It was that smell. Whatever Jeremy was wearing, it called to him. It made him feel things that he was not supposed to feel-- at least not for Elena Gilbert's little brother. He was a freakin stoner loser. Worse, he was a freshman--an emo freshman that spent his time drawing and moping and pining for a dead girl they'd both had.

Then there was the fact that he was a guy. But that was the least of his worries. Ever since middle school Tyler had known that he liked both guys and girls. It was just another part of himself he kept buried, in order to uphold the careful image his father had crafted for his only son. Be an alpha--a true man's man. Fuck the prettiest girls, beat the strongest guys, and when the time came marry a founding family debutante. He'd hinted at Elena a few times but the girl just wasn't Tyler's type.

Apparently Jeremy was.

But that didn't explain what had happened. What had come over him? Why had he been so compelled to touch the guy he'd once thought of as such an emo loser?

Because he'd smelled so damn good, that was why. Just the memory made him groan. Tyler glanced down at his rapidly awakening johnson, his mind occupied with Jeremy Gilbert.  
Whatever was happening, he couldn't stop thinking about him.  
He wrapped his hand around himself, stroking at the memory. It wasn't long before he was cumming, breathing his new obsession's name with a groan.

_________________________

The next morning Jeremy got up early. After showering and getting ready he grabbed a poptart from the cabinet and started out for Tyler's place. He'd decided to return his backpack there, that way any awkwardness could be ironed out before reaching school grounds. Still, he was a bundle of nerves as he approached the much larger home of the first family of Mystic Falls. The Lockwood estate was huge, having dated back to the pre-civil war era, it wasn't talked about how much of their family fortune had come by the labor of slaves. Of course back then only the wealthiest families had been able to afford slaves any way.

Jeremy had the suspicion that if the mayor could get away with it, he would still uphold the practice. He'd always made the teen feel uneasy. Especially after the incident at the grill. Thankfully it was Carole Lockwood, Tyler's mom who answered the door.

"Jeremy?" she was genuinely surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

Because he never came to the Lockwood home. Why would he when their son was a macho jerk? At least, that was what he'd thought before. After Vicki he had gotten to know a few things about Tyler, like how he used to draw. He was really good at it too. A shared passion.

Until his dad had made him play football instead.

"Yea, everything is fine, Mrs. Lockwood. I just came by to return Tyler's backpack. He left it in school yesterday."

Tyler's mom smiled congenially, stepping aside.

"Well come in. I'll let him know you're here."

When he set foot into the home another wave of nerves hit him. He was really here, at Tyler's house after what they'd done in detention. Tyler was upstairs right now, possibly taking a shower or changing his underwear or--why was he thinking of that in front of Tyler's mother? He cleared his throat as he shoved the thoughts aside.

"Tyler! You have a visitor."

Even when she raised her voice she was graceful. Mrs. Lockwood waited at the foot of the stairs until she heard her son's heavy steps then she excused herself to whatever she'd been up to. Tyler was stomping, in the midst of a fit when he appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Mom, you're going to have to buy me a new backpack. I can't find--"

Jeremy noticed the second he noticed him, the way Tyler's entire demeanor shifted. His body froze and his nose lifted as he actually sniffed the air. Their eyes met. His heart skipped two beats at the sudden hunger he saw flare up in Tyler's.

"Jeremy."

He was bounding down the stairs.

"I-I brought your back-"

Tyler's lips on his shut Jeremy up as he was shoved backward into the door. The sophomore took his mouth, a possessive growl emitting from his throat as he did so. His body heating at the action, Jeremy submitted to him instantly. The submission felt natural. It felt right.

"Ahem."

Then it was gone as Tyler suddenly jerked away at the sound of his father's voice. Breathing hard, Jeremy glanced down at his feet.

"Dad, I--"

That was all he got out before the loud smack of skin striking skin. Jeremy's eyes shot up to find a fuming Richard Lockwood glaring at his son.

"Upstairs, now."

A bright red print was already forming on Tyler's cheek.

"Dad--"

"NOW."

Jeremy stared, flabbergasted as for the first time ever he saw a defeated look cross Tyler's face. It was painful to see and he felt the sudden urge to comfort him in any way he could. But he said nothing as Tyler retreated, his fear of the adult Lockwood rendering him mute. When Tyler was gone, Mr. Lockwood turned his glare to him.

"You stay your sissy ass away from my son. I see you around here again your whole family will have the city council so far up their asses they won't even be able to shit without a citation."  
He loomed over him the promise of menace in his eyes. He might very well beat Jeremy's ass too. The mayor opened the door behind him then.

"Get the fuck out of my house."

Jeremy scurried off, the fear of God in his heart. He didn't stop until he'd cleared the estate, resting his back against a nearby tree.

No, it wasn't the fear of God he was feeling. It was of the devil. There was no other way to describe Tyler's dad.  
It all made sense now, why Tyler had always been such a dick. How had he survived sixteen years with a father like that?

Jeremy fought to catch his breath, his mind still spinning. What was he supposed to do now?

Go to school, that was what. Maybe he could see Tyler there, check on if he was okay. The mayor couldn't find them there. He reached down for his own backpack when a realization made his heart sink. Somewhere between seeing Tyler and the kiss he'd dropped his backpack. Which meant it was still at the Lockwood's.


	3. What Are You?

"Heads up, guys. Lockwood is in an extra pissy mood today," one of Jeremy's classmates whispered as he passed the table by.

It was no secret that he and Tyler had beefed for over half the year. Even now they didn't exactly study together. So whenever the football star was in a mood he was the first one warned. 

"You know, one of these days somebody is going to kick his ass," his lab partner, Anna remarked.

"And I will so be here for that."

"Jeremy punched him once. At a football game, remember?"

Resulting in Tyler beating the snot out of him. Drunk and angry Jeremy had retaliated by coming at him with a broken bottle. Looking back it was fortunate that Elena's vampire boyfriend had intervened. He could have seriously hurt Tyler otherwise.

"Whatever," he responded, not wanting to re-live the feud.

Especially after what had happened at Tyler's. Whatever his father had done after Jeremy left must be the reason for his foul mood.

He still couldn't believe he'd hit him.

The slap, the threat in the mayor's eyes stayed with him the remainder of class and when the bell rang he left his friends. He had to see about Tyler. As he approached his locker, however anxiety claimed him. What if Tyler had taken his father's disapproval to heart. What if he didn't want to see him? Despite their history Jeremy wasn't sure how he would feel if faced with rejection after what they'd shared.

He'd never been kissed the way Tyler kissed him. 

_Maybe I'll just wait to catch him after school._  

At least then there was less chance of an audience. He started to turn around when he heard the commotion. 

"Tyler, stop, you're hurting him!" 

That was Caroline.

"Somebody get Mr. Saltzman!"

Another kid, but Jeremy was already shooting over. He pushed through the crowd to find a red-faced Tyler lobbing on his best friend and Elena's ex, Matt. Though the two had fought before he'd never seen them this intense. Tyler had him on the floor. He screamed before he could think about it.

"Tyler no!"

His eyes shot up, finding Jeremy directly and for a moment they actually changed color. Gold shone around his irises, inhuman as he locked his gaze on the freshman. Jeremy gasped.

_What the hell is that?_

He was still trying to process when Alaric had Tyler by the arms, yanking him off of Matt. Then Ric was pulling him away, leaving the crowd of stunned teens in his wake. 

"Matt, what happened?" people were asking.

"I don't know, he just flipped out!" 

The blond athlete was wiping his bloody nose as he came to his feet. 

"I don't know what the fuck his problem is but I'm sick of it!" 

Caroline stepped up to tend to him then and the crowd began to disperse. Elena and Bonnie were nowhere in sight, thankfully. They didn't need to see that. But Jeremy had seen it, and it left him even more hesitant to approach Tyler. If he was going off on Matt, his best friend since childhood then what would he do to him?

And what about those eyes?

Had he imagined the change? No, the gleam of gold was more than a flash. When their eyes had connected he'd gotten a good view. Tyler's eyes had _changed_.

But the only creatures whose eyes changed were vampires. And Tyler was certainly no vampire. For starters, he could go out in daylight without a ring. And though he'd bitten him the day before, his teeth had been as blunt as any other human's. And he hadn't sampled any of his blood.

Besides, vampire eyes turned black, not gold. He knew through firsthand experience...

So what was going on with Tyler? 

_________________________

"You're going to have to calm down," Ric was telling him, but Tyler couldn't quite get settled.

He was so angry, so furious, his insides churning in rage. He felt like he was on fire, ready to explode. He needed to hit something, pummel something, destroy something.

"Don't fucking tell me what I need to do!" 

Ric had dragged him into an empty classroom and was blocking the door. The history teacher/vampire hunter stared him down with the calm of a man who'd faced much worse monsters.

"Tyler."

He wanted to scream.

"Just suspend me and get it over with! I don't need your godamned lecture!"

Unable to cope he began pacing back and forth. He was just so angry!

"I'm not going to suspend you."

Tyler glared at him.

"Why the hell not?"

Ric folded his arms patiently.

"I don't think either of us would want to deal with your father."

At the mention of his father, Tyler's anger spiked. 

"I'm not afraid of Richard, fuck him!"

But even as he spoke he knew that it was a lie. He'd always been afraid of his father. That pissed him off more.

"Okay, fuck the mayor. Got it."

Tyler continued to pace.

"I hate him! I hate him so much I wish I could just--just--"

He didn't know what he wanted to do but he wanted to do it. Clogged with emotion, he sought to clear his head on the nearest object. A desk. He grabbed it, hurled it off to his left with extra force. Wood and metal met glass as the classroom window shattered.

That brought him out of his fit.

"Oh shit."

As if the window wasn't enough, a car alarm promptly sounded. Both he and Ric rushed the open pane to see the demolished desk halfway through the windshield of a gray SUV. That SUV just happened to be parked in the faculty lot.

"Oh shit!"

Tyler had seen that vehicle at many a town function with his parents. It wasn't just any SUV. It was Principal Fell's SUV.

_I'm so dead._

He turned to Alaric, in a panic.

"That was an accident, you know that right?"

The teacher was staring off at the damage in amazement.

"How did you throw that desk so far, Tyler?"

He didn't know. He'd just been so full of anger.

"I don't..."

He was in enough shit as it was. After his father had caught him kissing Jeremy the last thing he needed was another incident.

"Please, Ric you gotta cover for me. My dad can't know about this. He'll kill me if I screw up again!"

His cheek stung in phantom pain as he remembered his father's strike. Both the physical and the verbal.

_"_ _I will not have some ass pirate wearing my name, do you understand? Jesus, if I'd known you'd turn out such a disappointment I'd have let you run down my leg."_

Tyler blinked back the memory.

"Ric please!"

Alaric waved his words off.

"Relax, nobody would believe you could toss a desk that far anyway."

He gave Tyler an odd look.

"I still don't believe it."

The teen felt uncomfortable under his sudden scrutiny. 

"Can I go then?"

Alaric nodded.

"Yea, sure. That's probably for the best. Before an audience shows up.c

Tyler wasted no time running for the door.

"I'll see you after school though," he heard Ric add.

"In detention. Can't cover for your fight with Matt. Too many witnesses."

Shit!

______________

Jeremy hadn't meant to eavesdrop but when he'd seen Ric dragging Tyler off he couldn't help but to follow. He'd kept his distance, waiting until the door slammed behind them before coming closer. He noted the paper shade was down, obstructing the view inside. Which gave him the opportunity to approach without being seen.

_I should back off. Let Ric handle it._

He meant to do just that. But again, he had to know if Tyler was okay. 

"Don't fucking tell me what I need to do!"

Apparently he wasn't. Ric was saying something, his voice surprisingly calm considering the brat mouthing off to him. Jeremy leaned closer when again Tyler snapped.

"Just suspend me and get it over with! I don't need your godamned lecture!"

His heart sank at the thought of Tyler being suspended. If he wasn't in school how would they see each other?

_I shouldn't want to see him. He's an asshole._

And a bully. Hell even his friends weren't safe from that quick temper of his. Just ask Matt.

_"Tyler no!"_

Those gold eyes flashed in his mind and he swallowed nervously.

_I don't even know if he's human._

As a reminder the bite on his neck tingled in discomfort. It was a dark bruise now but luckily the season had allowed Jeremy to wear a jacket that covered it. Though he looked odd with his collar up it beat being questioned the obvious purple mark.

More yelling, then the crack of glass exploding and expletives. All from Tyler of course. Alarmed, Jeremy turned the doorknob, ready to dash in but it was locked from the inside. Tyler was pleading (he'd never heard him sound so desperate) to keep whatever happened from his dad. Jeremy's heart was drumming so loud it nearly dampened their voices until he heard Ric talking. 

"...can't cover for your fight with Matt. Too many witnesses."

Then suddenly the door was opening and he found himself standing face to face with the temperamental Lockwood himself.

Caught in the act, Jeremy was speechless. He opened his mouth but no excuse, no explanation came to mind as he stared into the eyes of his former rival. Not that he would have had the chance to get an explanation off.

"Jer..." Tyler breathed, his pupils dilating right before him.

He released a mixture between a gasp and a growl before he abruptly snatched Jeremy up against him. The quarteback's lips took command of his, and like their earlier encounter Jeremy's back hit the wall.

"Whoa, whoa hey!" Ric's voice was in the background, far far away.

Jeremy didn't want to do this, not in front of Aunt Jenna's boyfriend anyway, but Tyler was giving him no choice. The way his tongue moved into his mouth, claiming every inch of the orifice forced a moan out of him that was both wanton and needy.

Then Alaric was between them, shoving Tyler back.

"I don't know what kind of strange Freaky Friday I just stepped into but this is a school and I'm pretty sure it's against policy to go humping on the freshman."

Jeremy was breathless, reeling off of another earth-shattering kiss. His entire body was turned on and ready. He watched in a stupor as Tyler shoved at Ric to get back to him.

"Move it, Ric."

"Lockwood you need to chill out."

Brown eyes shot to gold then as he persisted.

"I need him, move!"

Those eyes again! Jeremy's euphoria gave way to fear as for the second time that golden gaze focused on him. He couldn't deny it, not this close up. Tyler was definitely not human! Alaric had to see it too because he quickly took a protective stance before him. Being an experienced vampire hunter, it must have been instinct . His hand went into his pocket and came out with some type of vial.

It happened so fast, Ric bit off the cap and was tossing a liquid in Tyler's face.

"Jeremy run!"

He probably would have but maybe it was curiosity, maybe it was an inkling of concern for the golden eyed freak but he stood frozen in place. 

Tyler jumped back, startled by the splash. Whatever it was, it seemed to break the trance.

"What--what the hell was that!" he spat, wiping his eyes.

"Perfume or some shit?"

Alaric didn't relax his stance.

"Vervain you asshole!"

Vervain. A vampire's weakness. So he wasn't the only one suspicious of Tyler's species now.

"Ver-what? Smells like flowers. What the fuck Ric."

Jeremy stared, perplexed. Why wasn't Tyler's skin hissing like acid? Why wasn't he screaming in pain? 

"You're not a vampire?" he gasped.

Tyler lifted the front of his own shirt to better dry his face. He brought it back down with an incredulous look.

"Vampire? Are you high or something?"

Alaric straightened up.

"No, you're not a vampire," he still kept his place, protective in front of Jeremy.

Tyler continued to stare as if they were both nuts.

"Of course I'm not. There's no such thing as vampires!"

"Then what are you?" Alaric questioned.

"Because you damn sure aren't human."

Jeremy's mouth was dry as he too awaited an answer.

"Are you serious?" 

"You threw a desk across the parking lot, Tyler. And your eyes just did some freaky yellow thing. Don't bullshit me. What the hell are you?"

"You both must be smoking some crazy shit. Either that or this is the world's dumbest prank."

He looked at Jeremy again. A heated shudder ran through the freshman's body despite his apprehension. 

"Hey! Eyes here," Ric snapped two fingers, catching Tyler's attention.

 "Answer my question. I won't ask again."

 He wouldn't get the chance to.

"What in God's name is going on here?"

Jeremy glanced the doorway to find that a few teachers were approaching--Coach Tanner at the lead. With the glass breaking and the yelling it was a wonder they hadn't come sooner. Their students were peeking out of the classrooms to see what they could find and Jeremy felt a wave of dread as he saw Bonnie. 

No doubt Elena would be hearing about this by the end of the period. Just what he didn't need. His nosy ass sister butting in.

"I have it under control," Ric assured his colleagues.

"No need to interrupt your classes."

But Tanner had spotted the window. He immediately went into dick-mode.

"Lockwood and Gilbert do this? Oh you two are so expelled this time."

 "But I didn't--"

"Coach come on--"

"I said I got this," Ric repeated with force.

He met the coach's eyes and they briefly did a battle for dominance before Tanner let up. Apparently he was better at pushing around teens than other grown men. Were Jeremy not in deep shit right now he would have enjoyed the moment. 

"All right, let's go."

Ric had both he and Tyler by the back of their necks and nudged them forward. There was no need to explain where he was taking them. It was Principal Fell's office. As the three passed their peers he caught Bonnie staring at Tyler with a strange expression. Something mixed with confusion and concern. He remembered the way she'd confessed to feeling uneasy around Stefan and his brother and something clicked.

Bonnie was a witch. Who could spot vampires by touch. Who could vaguely sense auras. Maybe she could figure out what Tyler really was.

_She had to touch Stefan to know for sure._

Which meant she would have to touch Tyler too. Normally that would be no problem as they all liked to hang out together anyway but after today Tyler might not be hanging out for a long time. That thought panicked him (he wasn't ready to admit why) and he acted before thinking. One second Bonnie was standing in the hall, the next he grabbed her by the arm and literally shoved her into Tyler.

She squealed, tumbling into her friend and the two fell back against the wall. Tyler, breifly lost his balance but recovered in a jiff and caught her.

"Jeremy!"

Ric had both of his arms now, but he looked passed his pseudo-uncle to find Tyler holding Bonnie up. Her eyes were wide, staring at the jock and in that instant Jeremy knew that his plan had worked. Whatever Tyler was, Bonnie had sensed it. The fear in her eyes said it all.


	4. Mason

The principal's visit did not go well. Despite Alaric's covering for him for the classroom, Jeremy was still in trouble for skipping detention the day before. While normally something like that would be another detention or in-school suspension at worst, Principal Fell was in an especially foul mood about his car. At least Bonnie was able to convince the adults that Jeremy hadn't attacked her.

Ric could only do so much for Tyler. After everyone had seen him attack Matt then heard him yelling at the scene of the window incident there was no hiding that he was involved. Especially when teachers had walked up on what looked like Ric separating a fight between him and Jeremy. Given their history of course it would be assumed that Tyler was trying to beat his ass again. Not that the star athlete was trying to get into his pants.

Both boys were suspended.

Jenna would have to come pick up Jeremy. She was not going to be happy. Of course she was probably going to book him for therapy now...  
Tyler had his own car so he could drive home himself. But his parents still had to be contacted. He wasn't thrilled when that was mentioned but didn't say anything. His jaw just clenched and Jeremy could spot that vein pulsing in his forehead signaling that he was upset.

The strange thing was, he still felt bad for him. Still felt the need to ease his pain somehow. After seeing his eyes glow, knowing that he wasn't human Jeremy still found himself caring for Tyler.

Why?

Maybe it was a family trait. Elena loved Stefan knowing what he was. 

_At least she knows what he is._

He still had no clue about Tyler. All he knew was that he was angry and he was horny and his eyes glowed bright gold. Oh yea, and he could throw desks halfway across parking lots if he'd heard correctly. 

"Jenna will be here in twenty," Ric told him.

"I'll walk you out."

They trekked the halls in silence. Standing on the front steps of the high school entrance, his pseudo-uncle finally looked at him.

"How long? You and Tyler?"

Jeremy blushed. 

"We're not--I mean, he's not--" geez he'd made out with a guy in front of Alaric!

"I'm not judging. I guess it was fairly obvious the way he was always fixated on you--"

Fixated? What?

"--but you saw what he did in that classroom. He's dangerous."

Jeremy glanced down at his feet.

"Not any more dangerous than Stefan," he murmured.

"Yea, well Stefan doesn't attack people in the middle of the hallway," Ric pointed out.

"Or try to fuck them in front of their aunt's boyfriend."

Jeremy felt his face burn at that.

"He wasn't trying to..." but he was too embarassed to finish.

Especially by the way he'd reacted. 

"Look, it's okay that you like guys. Like I said, I have no problem with that. But Tyler Lockwood is an animal. Even before he went batshit today. He's not safe, Jer."

When the older man took his shoulders, Jeremy looked away.

"You stay away from him, okay?"

This was the second person to give him that order today. 

"I guess I have no choice, seeing as we're both suspended," he grumbled still not making eye contact.

He couldn't see Tyler at home because of his dad. He couldn't see him at school because of the suspension. Where exactly were they supposed to connect? 

"Okay. I'll meet up with Bonnie and the others after school to see what we're dealing with. You owe her an apology by the way."

He did. That had been a pretty shitty thing to do to her. Even though he'd just known that Tyler wouldn't hurt her. The fact that he'd caught her rather than let her fall proved as much. Still it had been reckless.

"I know."

When Jenna arrived she surprised him by being worried rather than angry. That was worse because it guaranteed the therapist visit. She sent Jeremy to the car and talked with Ric a bit, occasionally turning back to cast another concerned gaze at Jeremy. He could only imagine what Ric was telling her. Hopefully nothing about the hot kissing session with Tyler. He did NOT need some awkward coming out conversation.

Not that he needed to come out. His romantic life was no one's business. Even if it was pretty much nonexistent, it was still personal. 

After their conversation ended, Jenna pecked Ric on the lips before coming back to the car. Jeremy sighed when she climbed in, knowing what was coming. Lecture time...

"You hungry?"

He shook his head.

"No."

His aunt pulled off into the road.

"Well I am. The school called in the middle of my lunch so I haven't had anything. How about we stop by the grill on the way home?"

He shrugged, not caring either way. There was too much on his mind to even think of an appetite. 

Too much meaning Tyler.

Surprisingly she didn't pester him all the way to the Grille. Maybe Ric hadn't told her about the kiss after all. Still he avoided any chance of eye contact by staring out the window. He didn't want to risk her starting a conversation. When she pulled into the parking lot, his aunt parked the car. Instead of getting out however, she turned to him.

"You sure you don't want anything? We can grab some burgers. A couple of milkshakes? Maybe talk?"

Why was she being so nice? He'd just been suspended. He finally glanced over, thrown off by her behavior. The patient look on her face sent red flags his way. Ric must have told her. Shit.

"I don't want to talk about it," Jeremy remarked defensively.

"Ric had no right to say anything."

She sighed.

"He had no choice, Jer. You were suspended."

"Yea for fighting not for kissing Tyler! He shouldn't have told you!"

The last thing he wanted was his aunt making a big deal out of it. No she wouldn't judge him (Jenna was the most progressive adult in Mystic Falls) but she'd probably want him to talk about it, about his feelings and get all Dr. Phil about it. 

"You kissed Tyler?" Jenna gasped.

She was gaping at him like this was news or something.

"Didn't Ric tell you?"

"No, he just said to go easy on you because it wasn't your fault. And that you probably had something to tell me."

She leaned over.

"Tyler Lockwood? That spoiled little asshole that was picking on you last semester? He did seem kind of obsessed with you. Totally makes sense now!"

Jeremy's heart skipped. Why did everyone think Tyler was obsessed with him? Ric had pretty much said the same thing.

"What do you mean? Tyler's not obsessed with me," he protested, mainly because the thought made him anxious for some reason.

"And he's not a _total_ asshole."

When Jenna gave him a funny look he had to recant.

"Okay he is but not all the time. Sometimes he can be okay."

Why he felt the need to defend Tyler, he wasn't sure. A few days ago he'd have said much worse about him.

"Sometimes, like when he's kissing you?" his aunt teased.

Jeremy's face burned red.

"Jenna!"

"What? I think it's cute. Now both my niece and my nephew are dating football players."

"We're not dating," he clarified.

"And Stefan quit the team."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Then hooking up? Oh Jer, tell me you're not one of those guys that hooks up with football players. Been there done that and let me tell you. It will not do your reputation any good."

Embarrassed, Jeremy climbed out the car.

"I'm not having this conversation with you," he insisted.

He hurried into the Grille just to get away. Jenna caught up easily. 

"So when did it start?" she asked as they found a table.

"How long have you and Tyler been...whatever you and Tyler are?"

There was no one from school around to overhear, since classes wouldn't end for another four hours, but Mystic Falls was still a small town. And on top of both Jeremy and Tyler being sons of founding families, Tyler was the son of the mayor. Anything said in public had to be guarded.

After the mayor's behavior this morning he didn't want to imagine what he'd do if word spread about him and Tyler.

"We're not anything," he hissed, taking his jacket off.

"Just forget I even mentioned it because it'll never happen again."

He found a menu and though he'd eaten at the Grille all his life he studied its contents. He could feel Jenna's eyes on him.

"Come on. You can talk to me about these things. Truth be told, it's kind of a relief. Elena dates the sweetest guys-- Matt and Stefan. I don't have much experience with that. But assholes? Jocks? Now that I can help you with."

Jeremy didn't look up from the menu. Nor did he mention Stefan's not so sweet blood addiction. Jenna didn't need to know that her niece was dating a Dracula.

"Can we just drop it, okay?"

He didn't want to talk about Tyler or what they were to each other. Especially when he still had yet to figure that out. 

Jenna's gasp brought his gaze upward. Her eyes were focused on his neck.

"Whoa did Tyler do that?"

The bite. Shit he'd forgotten! He quickly shielded it with his hand. 

"Jenna--"

"That looks pretty intense, Jer."

She'd lost the playful demeanor. 

"Have you two..."

God this had to be the most embarrassing conversation he and his aunt had ever had. 

"No--no! Just--" he felt his face flaming at the thought of what she'd insinuated.

Him and Tyler having sex? He couldn't say he hadn't fantasized about it after yesterday. After feeling Tyler's heat pin him down, his hardness thrust repeatedly against him. He couldn't say he wasn't curious about what that same hardness might feel like inside him. 

Jenna being Jenna noticed his reaction.

"Jeremy."

She reached across the table, took his hand.

"You really like him, don't you?"

He didn't know what to say. How to feel. He knew he should be wary. Aside from the bullying issues and the nonhuman issues, there was Tyler's dad to consider. The whole situation was just asking for trouble.

"I don't know."

He glanced away, at anything other than her empathetic gaze. His aunt had always been perceptive. She was probably reading him like a book. He started to pull away, to tell her to just drop it when he noticed a new face across the lobby. A handsome face, a little older, probably in his late twenties, slightly wavy, dirty blond hair. Amazing blue eyes. Watching him.

Jeremy blinked to be sure if he was seeing things right. But when he opened his eyes the guy was still there. Still watching. There was a curious expression on his face. Nothing creepy but...why was he staring?

Jenna turned to follow his gaze.

"Oh my god."

She glanced back at Jeremy.

"I went to school with that guy. When did he come back to town?"

Not expecting an answer, she turned back to the blond. Jeremy noticed him notice her and saw him wave.

"You know him?"

The guy stood, started their way. He had a casual walk to him. Very laid back. Confident.

"Do I know him?" Jenna actually giggled, "Every girl at Mystic Falls High knew him."

When she stood, they met each other with a friendly hug. Though it didn't appear romantic, it was familiar.

"Mason, how have you been?" Jenna beamed.

Jeremy could immediately spot the schoolgirl in her. The way she was smiling at him was similar to how girls looked at Tyler or Matt. Wishful.

The guy he now knew as Mason shrugged.

"Good. Life's good."

He let Jenna go.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here though. Thought you couldn't wait to leave this town."

"I did leave but I moved back," his aunt was twirling her hair.

Jeremy had a feeling that if Ric weren't in the picture Jenna would be all over Mason.

"Family, you know."

Mason nodded.

"Yea, family's actually why I'm here too."

His eyes landed on Jeremy. As if suddenly remembering his presence, Jenna gestured toward him.

"Oh, I'm so rude! Mason, this is my nephew, Jeremy. Jer, this is Mason--"

"Lockwood," Mason offered his hand as he spoke.

Jeremy froze. Lockwood was not a common name, especially not in Mystic Falls. 

"H-hi."

When he still didn't move Mason chuckled.

"Not going to leave me hanging are you?"

"Huh?"

He realized Mason's hand was still out, waiting for a shake.

"Oh!"

Feeling like an idiot, he quickly gave his hand. Mason took hold, his grip firm. It was also warm, very warm. They shook, and for a second he actually didn't want to let go. 

"You know Tyler."

It wasn't a question but a statement. Not necessarily a strange one as there was really only one high school in Mystic Falls. The others were in nearby townships.

"I-- yea, we go to school together."

Mason released his hand.

"Well a friend of my nephew's is a friend of mine. Anybody gives you any problems, I have your back."

His eyes met Jeremy's, lingering a little longer. Were he not a complete stranger Jeremy might've mistaken the look for protective. But why would Tyler's uncle have a reason to protect him?

Jenna didn't seem to notice, too busy fangirling over the man he was sure had been her high school crush. 

"Well, I have to get going. My brother's expecting me."

His tone wasn't very loving when he said it.

"But I'll be in town for a while so--" his gaze ran over one side of Jeremy's neck before again locking with his eyes--"I'll see you around."

Subconsciously, he touched the spot under the older man's scrutiny and felt the tenderness of Tyler's bite.

_He can't possibly know..._

They watched Mason walk off, Jenna star-eyed and reminiscent, Jeremy confused. There was something odd about Tyler's uncle. 

* * *

 

He'd known it the second he'd spotted the kid. He could sense it, smell it, his nose keen as ever. Pheromones didn't lie. His nephew's scent all over him was a dead giveaway. That and the claim mark on his neck. 

_He's Tyler's true mate._

Knowing Richard, he hadn't explained anything to his son. About their heritage, their nature. Their curse. Which meant Tyler had no idea what was happening to him. 

_My brother's such an ass._

Jeremy seemed like a nice enough kid though. Kind of mild mannered in comparison to Tyler but he could see the appeal. Tyler was a bit of a hothead as was pretty much every Lockwood before him. It was a family trait. He'd need a guy like Jeremy to calm him. Possibly bring out his tender side. 

 _Knowing Richard, he'll be pissed that it's a guy_.

He hadn't been too keen on Brady, Mason's true mate. It was why he'd left him at the hotel for this visit. The last thing he needed was for Richard to say something offensive to his mate. Mason already knew how he'd react. And somehow beating the shit out of his big brother would do nothing to help his vulnerable nephew. 

 _I'm here for Tyler. He's going to need me_.

With that thought in mind, Mason pulled off from the Grille and toward the estate he dreaded to call his former home.  

 

 


	5. The Visitor

Tyler didn't want to go home. Not with the news that Principal Fell was probably on the phone delivering to his mom right now. Fell would know not to bother the mayor at the office over something so trivial as his only son. But his mom...she would have to tell her husband. Then Tyler would have to face her husband. The honorable Mayor Lockwood.

He slammed his hand against the steering wheel. Anxiety, the familiar trepidation of what his father would do when he learned that once again his son had disgraced him.

_I can't go home. I can't..._

Well, at least it would be hours before his father showed his face. The mayor liked to live at the office. That was where the young secretaries were. 

 _"_   _Jesus, if I'd known you'd turn out such a disappointment I'd have let you run down my leg."_

Tyler shook off the scornful words. They didn't matter anyway, right? He would just keep telling himself that. Words didn't hurt. And if they did hurt it was because you were a pussy.  Something he certainly was not. He was a Lockwood. Lockwoods didn't raise pussies.

Still, pussy or not, he wasn't going home. Anywhere would be better. Hell even detention with Coach Tanner. Tyler glanced back at the school building. Jeremy was already gone. Alaric had walked him out as Principal Fell had kept the jock for another lecture on conduct becoming of  Mystic Falls' first son. He'd tuned him out of course, but now that he'd been released he needed somewhere to go.

A destination crossed his mind but Tyler quickly dismissed it. No. The last place he needed to go was near Jeremy Gilbert. Which pretty much cancelled out the Gilbert home. Not that he'd ever really been there much. Maybe a couple of times in middle school or to pick up Matt before he'd gotten his truck. And last year when his mom had forced him to come with her to express his condolences after Grayson and Miranda's deaths. 

Back then he'd pretty much ignored Elena's kid brother and spoken to her. She'd been somewhat of a friend being a cheerleader and dating his best friend. His father had encouraged him to "secure the bag" while she was vulnerable and needed a strong man's shoulder but the thought had offended Tyler to no end. Not just because she was Matt's girlfriend (totally against the bro code) but again he just wasn't into Elena. 

Jeremy on the other hand...

He couldn't get enough. Yesterday at detention was one thing but then this morning when he'd caught his scent, when he'd spied him standing at the foot of his stairs--Tyler hadn't been able to manage. He'd needed Jeremy so bad that he would've combusted without touching him, tasting him. Taking him. 

Then in the classroom...In front of a fucking teacher! He wasn't sure if it was luck or not that the teacher happened to be dating Jeremy's aunt but at least it hadn't been Tanner. He would have had to leave town!

_Why can't I leave Jeremy alone?_

Tyler had never been into drugs, aside from drinking too much at parties, but he was sure that what he felt for Jeremy was something like how a junkie feened for meth. The more he smelled him, the more he encountered him, the more he needed him.

But how? Why? He didn't understand. He could only feel it. Deep in his flesh, in his bones, in his blood he felt it. Even as said blood rushed down to his groin area. Again the recollection of Jeremy surrendering to him as he'd stolen his lips, as he'd taken charge of the young freshman's mouth had Tyler sweating. He closed his eyes and groaned at the arousal the mere memory had created. 

His jeans were tight now, cutting the circulation to his fully engorged erection. It was painful, so much so that he had to undo them and fully release himself. God, he never got this hard so fast. Not over Vicki or any of the others in his past. But Jeremy did strange things to him. Primal things. Jeremy released animal urges that he couldn't keep at bay.

He didn't just want to fuck Jeremy, Tyler realized. He wanted to have him, to possess him, to mark him as his.

_Maybe he wants that too._

He recalled how easily Jeremy had submitted to him today. When Tyler had taken his mouth how he'd easily allowed it. As if he knew it was Tyler's place to take him. As if he knew it was his place to be taken by Tyler.

"Jer," he groaned.

His hand wandered down to his own hardness and began to stroke. 

"Shiiiiit."

He needed moisture. Tyler spit in his hand a couple of times and applied it to his need. He imagined Jeremy there, touching him with those sissy artist's fingers of his. The same fingers that had on more than one occasion clenched to a fist to swing at him.

_He might have sissy fingers but he can still pack a nice punch._

That thought actually made him hotter. Jeremy all worked up and angry at the Grille when they'd had words over Vicki. Again at the football game when Gilbert had actually clocked him. Sure he was no match for Tyler in a fight but at least he had spirit. Even if he was an emo druggie loser. He was an emo druggie loser with a backbone. 

"Jeremy..."

He breathed out, felt the freshman beneath him on the classroom floor. Those brown eyes nervous and confused and aroused at the same time. It hadn't taken but one roll of his hips for Jeremy to give in. Again, as if he knew that it was where Tyler belonged. On top of him. Between his legs.

Heat rushed him as he tasted Jeremy between his teeth, working himself shamelessly. Before long Tyler was howling out loud in his vehicle. He had to tug his shirt up out of the way. His release exploded over his belly, some of it reaching the bottom of his shirt as he continued to frantically pump himself. Jeremy remained at the forefront of his thoughts. _His_ Jeremy. Still huffing from climax, Tyler quickly reached for some old Grille napkins in the glove compartment to clean himself up. From the corner of his eye he glimpsed something glowing and casually turned to it in the rear view mirror.

What he saw sent panic through his system.

It was his eyes! For the briefest of seconds--if even that long--it had been his eyes! They were some kind of glowing yellow color. Weird and glowing and yellow. Then just as quickly they were brown again.

"What the--?!?!"

He blinked, stared at his reflection bewildered. Was he hallucinating? 

 _It was the light. That's it. Just a trick of the light,_ he tried to calm himself.

But his heart was pounding so hard that he couldn't still. He leaned closer to the mirror, staring into his own eyes.

Nothing.

Maybe it was a reflection from somebody's headlights, or the sun or--

_It's daytime out._

Nobody was in the parking lot, let alone flashing their headlights. Tyler was all alone with the empty vehicles of his peers. He swallowed hard. Then it must be the sun. Yea, sunlight did distort things, made hair colors appear lighter, caused blinding glares on reflective surfaces. It had to be the sun.

_"You threw a desk across the parking lot, Tyler. And your eyes just did some freaky yellow thing..."_

If it was a reflection of the sun then how had Alaric seen it in the fluorescent lit classroom? 

He remembered the history teacher's question.

 _"Then what are you?_ _Because you damn sure aren't human."_

Again panic seized him and Tyler clutched his steering wheel for support.

The desk... he'd tried to forget about the desk. The real reason for his suspension. He'd slung it clean across the parking lot. 

_"Don't bullshit me. What the hell are you?"_

Tyler opened his mouth, attempting to swallow air that wouldn't come through his nose. First the urges, then the desk and now his eyes... It was like he didn't know his body anymore.

He clutched the steering wheel tighter, needing something solid to ground him. To bring him back to Earth. Then something suddenly crunched under his fingers and Tyler watched in horror as his wheel fell apart. Had he just done that? With his own bare hands?

He stared down at his hands in disbelief then again at his own reflection, totally freaking out.

"What the fuck is happening to me?!?!"

* * *

Mason steeled his nerves as he stepped up to his childhood home, the place that their father had willed to his firstborn. He knew Richard wouldn't be there now (much too busy at his mayoral office) but it still didn't stop the negative emotions his big brother stirred in him. He loved him, he really did but Richard had the tendency to be a major bully. Again his rejection of their family's heritage-- the other side of it anyway--and of Mason's true mate were prime examples. But what he'd done to Tyler had to be the worst. 

The poor kid was totally in the dark about everything that he was. And at such a crucial time in his life. He had finally reached his age of maturation. His instincts would begin to pick up, his senses would begin to sharpen, his beast would begin to make itself known. Hormonal spikes, irritability, aggression were all symptoms, much like the very human process of puberty but a bit more complicated. And potentially more deadly.

The exact age differed for each individual, some reached it earlier, some later than others. Had it not been for Carol and her insistance that they behave somewhat like family Mason would never had known of his nephew's state. It had been in her quarterly letter that she'd mentioned Tyler had been fighting at one of their fancy galas. Knowing his family, knowing his kind, Mason had gotten the clue instantly. He knew the tight leash Richard kept on his nephew concerning image. If Tyler had gotten so reckless at a family function then something was off.

His maturation had started.

It had obviously enabled him to catch the scent of his true mate, which from what Mason could see his nephew had acted on right away. Jeremy bore the premature version of what would be his mating mark, something Tyler wouldn't be able to give until they completed the physical mating act. But the claim had been made. 

He would explain it all to his nephew, help him deal with the things to come; the good, the bad and the painful. But first he had to make it to the door.

"Mason?" Carol was a picture of poise despite her surprise at seeing him.

"Oh my god, why didn't you tell us you were coming? I would have set up the guestroom!"

Her embrace was genuine, and he was sure that at least his sister-in-law would welcome his presence.

"You know me, I just go with the flow. Don't know where I'm going until I get there," he joked.

Given his flakey reputation with the family it was easy to believe. Mason had never stayed in one place too long. Richard hassled him about that too.

"How's Brady?" Carol asked as she led him inside.

His smile was automatic when his mate's name was mentioned.

"He's good. I left him at the hotel where we're staying. But the three of us can do lunch sometime."

Carol frowned slightly at the exclusion of her husband but he was sure she knew why. She'd seen his attitude toward Brady.

"You know, I think Richard's coming around. If he sat down and got to know Brady I'm sure he'd love him as much as I do," she remarked.

Fat chance. Richard had always been set in his ways. Even as kids he was a stubborn ass.

"Tyler can come," Mason shut the door on the discussion.

And opened it on another.

"When does he get home anyway? I miss the little turd," he joked.

Carol's frown returned.

"Any minute now. Seeing as he was suspended for fighting," she sighed.

The famous Lockwood temper.

"And apparently property damage. According to the principal he shoved a desk out the window on top of his car."

Okay that was definitely the maturation. 

"You know I can talk to him. See what's up," he offered.

Though he already knew what was up. Poor Carol had no idea what she'd married into.

"Oh could you, Mason? He's been so irritable lately and Richard, well he's so hard on him."

Her expression was more than grateful.

"That's old Dick for you," he couldn't help but to quip.

Carol caught it and shook her head.

"I wish you two would get along," she sighed in resignation.

"Your family is all you really have."

He'd given up on that wish before his first chest hair.

"I have Brady and you and Tyler," he answered as he took a seat on their modern and definitely overpriced fancy sofa. Another symptom of the Lockwood genetics--expensive taste. He hadn't inherited that one though.

"That works for me just fine."

She shook her head at his remark, giving up.

"Well, I'm headed to the kitchen for a drink. Would you like one?"

Mason responded by hopping up and following her. He didn't comment on the early hour, Carol was a big girl who knew what she was doing. Besides being married to his brother she probably needed it. She poured two glasses and handed him one. Mason knocked it back easily while his sister-in-law drank in polite sips. The product of a proper upbringing. It was why Richard had chosen her.

"So Tyler, he's been fighting a lot lately," he remarked.

She nodded after another sip.

"At first I figured he was just acting out. I know he's a teenager, they do that but he's been so angry lately and I don't know why."

He felt bad for her, distressing over her only child. If only she knew the truth.

"He was messing around with the Donavan girl for a while-- you remember Kelly Donavan? Her daughter, but then the girl ran off and got herself killed. I thought maybe Tyler was trying to process that but he took it well enough considering."

Kelly Donavan was older than Mason, around Richard's age but even he knew of her reputation. Last he heard she'd had two kids. It was still a mystery who the father was. Or if they even had the same father...

"And what about Jeremy Gilbert? Has he been spending a lot of time with Tyler lately?"

Carol's brow rose thoughtfully.

"Not that I know of but come to think of it, he did drop by this morning to return Tyler's backpack."

She finished her drink.

"Then I hear that he's the one Tyler was suspended for fighting."

That seemed off. Especially after the claim mark on Jeremy's neck. The fact that Tyler had marked him signified that his senses were sharp enough to scent him. And once their kind was able to sense a true mate it would be impossible to become violent against that mate. Their own instincts would not allow it.

"Tyler was fighting Jeremy?" he repeated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, that's what the principal called and told me."

Mason spoke his thoughts out loud.

"But that doesn't make sense."

Carol was pouring another drink.

"Well maybe you can ask Tyler to clear it up for you when he gets home. Because I don't know what else to tell you."

He would do that. Because something just wasn't right. When he'd seen Jeremy earlier there were no marks on him except Tyler's claim bite. No bruises, not scratches, not even a black eye. Tangling with a Lockwood--especially a Lockwood during his maturation--the kid wouldn't have gotten off so flawlessly. 

They couldn't have been fighting. But if they weren't fighting then what were they doing? Mason accepted a second drink, stilling his urge to go find his nephew and ask him what had gone down. He'd get his chance soon enough.

But after an hour then another when Tyler didn't show, Carol gave him a call. No answer. Mason stood by as she called the school only to hear that Tyler had left that morning. Wherever he was, he wasn't coming home.

"Where could he be?" she was on her third or fourth drink by now.

"If Richard gets home before him--"

"Hey, it's okay," he rested his arms on her worry-tensed shoulders.

"He's probably just burning off steam. I'll go find him."

Carol was again grateful.

"I'm so glad your here, Mason. Maybe you can reach him. Richard wasn't in the best mood this morning. The last thing he needs is to come home to a missing son."

The last thing Tyler needed was to come home to an asshole father who'd neglected to explain what was basically a second puberty for their kind but Mason held his thought. Instead he tried his best to reassure her again that he would locate his nephew.

Then he made his way out. He waited until Carol left the doorway to make a call.

"Hey Bubba," Brady's voice teased on the other line.

"Everything okay?"

He ignored the pet name his mate had bestowed upon him when he'd discovered Mason's hometown. Being from a bigger city like Jacksonville, he'd joked that Mystic Falls must be a backwoods nowhere full of rednecks and hillbillies. Despite Florida being further south than Virginia.

"Not really but I'm on it. Tyler got suspended today and won't come home. I'm going to sniff him out and maybe talk to him before my brother gets a hold of him."

"You need my help?"

He smiled at the offer. His Brady was always willing to help.

"Nah, it might freak him out enough to see me after all these years as it is. Then talking about changes and...you know. I got this."

"You sure? Last time you were even in the same room with your nephew he was how old? Eight? Nine?" Brady pointed out.

True. But Tyler was family. His scent was locked into Mason's DNA. 

"I got this Bray," he repeated.

His mate had been matured in their ways a lot longer than he had. In fact he'd sensed Mason first. Consequently he could have the tendency to second-guess him at times.

"Alright, you got this," Brady relented.

"Just...keep me posted. Okay?"

Mason nodded.

"Will do."

"And I can't wait to meet Tyler. From what you told me he sounds like a good kid."

He chuckled.

"What are you talking about? My nephew's a spoiled brat."

His mate shared his laughter.

"Can't be any worse than you were when we first met. If I recall you tried to kick my ass."

It had started out that way, but by the end of the night he'd done other things to that ass.

"Hey I was drunk. And you kept calling me a country boy."

"Only because you were acting so high and mighty. Like you just knew how sexy you were. Besides, you were so damn cute all pissy and angry and intoxicated."

Mason rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"So your nephew may or may not be a brat," Brady got back to the point.

"Either way, he's still pack."

Hearing confirmation, acceptance of his nephew by his mate gave Mason a warm sense inside that he couldn't describe as anything other than belonging. It was deeper than friendship, deeper than love, deeper than family. It was pack.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Love you too, Bubba. Now go find your nephew."

Mason slid his cell into his pocket before taking in a deep breath to channel his senses. Okay, warm and fuzzies were over. It was time for his beast to take charge.

Eyes glowing bright gold, he widened his nostrils and began tracking the distinct scent of his family.

* * *

Jeremy had hoped that after Mason's appearance Jenna would forget their previous conversation and focus on her former crush. She spent a few minutes doing just that, telling stories from her high school days when Mason made all of her friends' hearts go pitter-patter. But then she found a way to weave things back around to him and Tyler.

"So, I guess being into Lockwoods must run in the family," she joked over the fries she'd ordered.

Jeremy wished he could hide the hot blush on his face.

"Of course nothing ever happened between Mason and me," his aunt sighed.

"But apparently you and Tyler made it to... _second_ base?"

Jeremy choked on his drink.

"Third base? Home plate? That huge hickey on your neck has gotta at least mean second."

"Jenna!"

He wanted to cover his face and run from the entire conversation but settled on covering his neck again. 

"Oh my god can you just stop talking please!"

She sighed, seeming to finally get his discomfort.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I know this might be a little awkward right?"

He didn't look up at her when he nodded. 

"Just a tad," he admitted.

Jenna sighed.

"You know, I have no idea how to talk about this stuff with you, Jeremy. Elena always confided things she couldn't tell your mom so I just assumed you might too. But you're a little more reserved aren't you? A little more private."

He fumbled with his straw.

"I don't know. I just...never talked about it really. It's kind of personal."

His dad had given him the birds and the bees speech and told him about condoms but he hadn't actually lost his virginity until after his death. 

"Okay. I can respect that. If you're not comfortable talking about it I won't force you. But I will still encourage you to be safe, Jer. No matter who you're with. And don't let Tyler pressure you into anything you're not ready for."

He watched the fizz in his soda, still feeling awkward but not as embarrassed.

"Okay."

He was thankful when she dropped the subject and they finished up with small talk about the house and his plans for his week of suspension. Jenna wasn't exactly a disciplinarian, but even if she were Ric had told her it wasn't his fault. So he was free to do what he wished, no stipulations attached.

"Just no wild parties or anything," she joked as they left the Grill.

Because she had to get back to work, Jenna dropped him off at home without getting out. He waved her off and found himself relieved at the solitude of the big empty house. It would be a few more hours before school ended. Elena still had cheerleading practice after that so he was looking at plenty of time to himself. 

Plenty of time to think about Tyler and everything that had happened since yesterday. 

Jeremy plopped himself down on the couch, kicked his shoes off and sighed. Nothing would be on tv that he was interested in and there was no one to talk to at the moment. He just wanted to relax, decompress, (think about Tyler) and de-stress. 

Now that he'd given up his illicit extra curricular activities (ahem) he'd gone back to his original method of relaxation. His drawing. He could still remember his very first sketchbook, a gift from his parents when he was only eight. They'd always encouraged his art, always told him how proud they were of his talent. At the time their encouragement served as further inspiration to pursue his craft. Today, however he felt himself inspired by another source.

It wasn't long before Jeremy found himself spread across the living room floor, school clothes discarded for a t-shirt and boxers, his mind engrossed in a new work. He lay on his stomach, his bare heels in the air as he sketched away. This was his happy place. The outside world, time, anything but his sketch just didn't exist.

It couldn't have been but a few hours later when he was jarred from his contentment by a hard rapping on the front door. Elena and her girls were still at cheerleading practice so it wasn't Bonnie or Caroline. And Ric couldn't have his little pow-wow about Tyler without Bonnie. Scratching his head, he went to answer the door and without a thought he opened it.

"Yea?"

His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach when he saw the man standing there, tight lipped in his expensive suit. It was Tyler's dad. 

"My son here?"

He didn't wait for a reply before barging in. Jeremy stood frozen as the mayor marched through his livingroom, glanced the kitchen and opened closets.

"Tyler?! You get your ass out here right now!" 

The teen tried to push past the lump in his throat as the irate politician stormed through his home.

"H-he's not here," Jeremy croaked before clearing his throat and repeating himself.

"Tyler isn't here."

Mayor Lockwood turned to scowl at him.

"I know you got him suspended. He should have been home hours ago."

Well actually Tyler had gotten himself suspended when he tossed a desk out the window. But that wasn't something Jeremy was capable of saying right now.

The mayor scanned the room again. Then his eyes landed on the steps.

"Is he upstairs? Is that where you're hiding him?"

The thought of Mr. Lockwood in his bedroom sent a wave of unease that prompted the teen to speak up.

"Tyler isn't here," he repeated with insistence.

"I don't know where he is." 

Mr. Lockwood turned back to him. His glare was hard as he appeared to be evaluating the truth of his claim. 

"This is all your fault. I told you to stay away from my son and you go and get him suspended."

When he advanced Jeremy quickly retreated backward. Like at the Lockwood place he was petrified. His back hit the wall and as Tyler's dad closed in he had the very real fear that he might piss his pants. Mr. Lockwood slammed both hands at each side of Jeremy's head, his glare never wavering.

"For the last time. Stay away from Tyler. Is that clea--" his voice cut off as he noted something on Jeremy's body.

"What..."

His neck. He was eyeing Jeremy's neck. To confirm the teen's worst fear, he yanked his head to the side to study the dark bite-shaped bruise.

 "Tyler."

The growl in his tone alluded to bad things for his son when he found him. Without another word the mayor shoved Jeremy away then stormed toward the door. He only paused when his foot hit the box of pencils, sending them scattering across the floor. The mayor glanced down at the disturbance and caught sight of the sketch Jeremy had been working on. The teen couldn't even swallow as he watched him kneel down and pick it up. 

Tyler. He'd been drawing Tyler. From memory alone. It was the image of his former rival turned at his desk, an interested look in his eye. Jeremy hadn't quite finished yet but his face was clear enough. Anyone who'd ever seen Tyler Lockwood could instantly recognize it. 

"So you like to draw."

Mr. Lockwood didn't give him the chance to answer before he crumpled up the picture. Before he could stop himself, Jeremy was screaming.

"No!"

The older man spun on him, this time what came out of his mouth actually was an animal's growl. Jeremy froze in place as again the Lockwood patriarch stalked toward him.

"You listen to me, boy. And you listen very well."

His face was not even an inch away from the terrified teen's as again he threatened him.

"You forget about my son. Don't look at him, don't think about him and don't ever draw him again."

His hands took both of Jeremy's separately and enclosed them in his fists. He lifted them up so that the teen could see them.

"Righty or lefty?"

Jeremy blinked.

"H-huh?"

The mayor gave him a discerning look.

"Lefty."

Before he could understand what was being said, the older man's hand began to squeeze his left. Jeremy winced as the pressure increased from mild discomfort to sheer pain. He tried to pull free but like with Tyler in detention, he was over-powered. 

"Hey! A-ah! Ah!" 

The mayor wasn't letting up. He could feel his bones ready to snap. 

"Ah!"

A quick flicker of golden yellow crossed the mayor's eyes just as Jeremy felt his entire hand shatter within his fist. 

"AGH!"

Mr. Lockwood seemed satisfied by his cry, finally releasing him.

"That was your last warning. Stay away from Tyler."

With that he left Jeremy to sink to the floor in agony. Hot tears welled in his eyes as he tried to process both the overwhelming pain and the gravity of his situation. He'd just been physically assaulted by the most powerful man in Mystic Falls. Even if he wanted to tell, there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Cradling his hand, the teen fell back against the wall. It hurt, so bad he couldn't even think. Every bone in his hand was in pieces. Crumbled at the hands of Tyler's father. He hadn't missed that same glow that Tyler had earlier. Did that mean that none of the Lockwoods were human?

Mrs. Lockwood was always so sweet. And in the brief time he'd met Mason he'd seemed cool too. Both were nicer than Tyler or his dad had ever been. So maybe it was just the two of them?

"Jeremy? Hello?"

Oh god. It was Stefan. What was he doing here? He knew Elena wouldn't be home yet! Jeremy turned to the doorway in time to catch his sister's beau entering the open door. Immediately the vampire tensed and his eyes quickly found him.

"Jeremy!"

He'd never get used to how fast they could move. One second he was at the door the next he was right there. 

"What happened? Did Tyler do this?"

"What? No!" the younger teen felt defensive of his crush.

"Tyler had nothing to do with it!"

Stefan relented.

"Okay. Well what happened. Is it your hand? Let me take a look."

Jeremy eyed him warily.

"What are you doing here anyway? Elena's at cheerleading practice."

"I know. She heard about what happened and sent me here to check on you. Bonnie said that Tyler was...different. We're all meeting at my place to talk about it. You included."

He didn't want to go anywhere. He wanted to stay home, to crawl into bed, to stop the pain radiating from his shattered hand. To his own embarrassment, his tears were still falling. Stefan was watching him like he actually cared.

"Here."

The vampire dropped a fang and sliced it across his own wrist. He then offered it up. Desperate for relief, Jeremy took the offer and drank until he felt his pain completely abated. When he was finished he sat back, wiping the blood from his lips.

"So, you want to tell me what happened here?" Stefan asked.

The mayor's glowing gold eyes crossed his memory.

"I got upset. Hit the wall," he lied.

"It won the fight."

Stefan didn't say anything but it was clear he wasn't buying it. 

"So what about school today? You and Tyler?"

Again defensive, Jeremy clammed up.

"Don't worry about it. Last I checked Elena wasn't involved so you don't have to be either."

He didn't want everyone in it. He didn't want _anyone_ in it. This was between him and Tyler. And apparently the mayor. 

"Jeremy, I know you don't like me much. Especially knowing what I am but I do care what happens to you. If what Bonnie and Alaric says is true then Tyler may be something we've never encountered before. And I've been around for a _very_ long time so if I've never encountered it then that's something to worry about."

Maybe when it came to the mayor but Tyler? He wouldn't hurt him.

_What am I saying? He spent the entire last semester trying to hurt me._

Taunting him, throwing Vicki in his face. Fighting him. Of course Tyler would hurt him! Right?

But after detention something had changed. He couldn't explain it but, he didn't feel like Tyler wanted to do him harm. More like he just wanted to do him.

But Tyler's dad. Well he had just hurt him. And that was only a warning. What could he do if he got serious? A cold shudder ran up his back at the thought.

"Fine. I'll go to Ric's stupid meet-up," he gave in.

"But Stefan...please don't tell anybody about my hand."

He saw the reservation in the vampire's hazel-green eyes.

"Jeremy--"

"Elena would just worry and really it wasn't even Tyler so there's no need to bring it up. Please, I don't want anyone making a big deal out of it."

If they knew then they'd want to know who did it. And Elena wouldn't be as polite as Stefan was in the face of his lie. She'd want answers. So would Ric and the others. They'd probably blame Tyler and try to confront him which would only make things worse. Because Tyler would know. And he'd feel betrayed. He'd also know who really did it. 

"I don't like lying to Elena. But... I'll keep this for now," Stefan decided.

"One crisis at a time. But if anything like this happens again it's a done deal. I'm telling her everything."

He was so grateful for the agreement that he didn't care about the last part. Besides, it wouldn't happen again because he was staying as far away from the mayor as he could from now on. The bastard wouldn't get the chance to hurt him again.

"Go get dressed," Stefan helped him up.

Jeremy flexed his fingers, good as new. It was like they hadn't been broken less than five minutes ago.

"Thanks Stefan. You're not so bad after all."

He then hurried upstairs to get dressed for the meeting.

 


	6. The Curse

Richard Lockwood glared at the road, his temper flaring hotter as he went over his day. He'd been enjoying a "casual" drink with his secretary Belinda when he'd gotten his wife's call. Mason was in town. That wayward little brother of his who just couldn't seem to get his head straight. It was bad enough that he'd never amounted to much. That he'd skated through high school, gone to business school only to drop out and run off to "find himself." That he'd come back after a few months with some no-count _man_ contractor from Florida claiming they were mates. But for him to show up now, at such a crucial time? It couldn't be a coincidence.

He was here for Tyler, to poison his mind. To make him give in to the filthy creature that cursed their entire bloodline. Richard was not about to let that happen.

He'd worked too hard to preserve the Lockwood legacy. To keep the first family of Mystic Falls spotless despite the dirty underside of their lineage. His father had done so before him and his grandfather before him. It was his duty as the first born son. And it would be Tyler's duty when he was gone. Which meant there was no time for Mason's bullshit about their natures and instincts. He had to nip this in the bud before Tyler crossed over. Before he turned into...

He'd thought things were handled.

When he'd first experienced that... _thing_ that would have changed him, his father had pumped him so full of wolfsbane that it had stalled the process. He continued the supplements even after he'd met Carol, as he'd married her and impregnated her with their only child. He was sure it would have killed the curse inside him.

But apparently it hadn't. 

The fights hadn't meant anything. That had always been Tyler. His boy was an alpha so of course he'd rough house from time to time. Boys would be boys. Even at their last gala when Tyler had humiliated the family by fighting that Donavan kid, he'd handled him. But he'd never suspected that  _it_ would be happening to his son. The wolfsbane hadn't cured him after all. He was still producing poisoned seed.

The curse. It was why Tyler was behaving so unbecoming of a Lockwood. Kissing _boys._  Markingthem. That wasn't the image the first family conveyed. They conveyed perfection, class, family values. The morals of the old South. If the men did dirt they did it discreetly with beautiful women NOT other men and they certainly didn't put the beast's mark on them. 

Tyler'd had his fun with the Donavan floosie and he let that pass but this Gilbert kid? That was not going to continue. That little shit was not about to tear down everything he'd built for him.

"Is Mason there now? You keep him away from Tyler. I'm on my way!"

He'd been determined not let his fuck-up of a brother encourage his fuck-up of a son. There was still hope for Tyler. When he'd reached home, however he'd found that not only was Mason not there but neither was Tyler. After prodding he learned that the little screw-up had been suspended. And for what? That goddamned Jeremy Gilbert. He'd seen red then.

"Richard, where are you going?" Carol had pleaded, but he'd left her to go hunt for his son. 

Of course the only place he could think of at the time was the Gilberts'. And what he'd found there had infuriated him the more. The mark. He might not encourage his beast but he recognized his son's mark. It was innate. Family knew family's bite. Tyler had claimed the boy. But he hadn't mated him yet. Which meant he hadn't turned full beast yet.

If he could get to him before  _it_ ran it's full course just as his father had done with him then he could stop Tyler from becoming everything Mason was. A mongrel. A disgrace. A filthy lowly animal.

"That was your last warning. Stay away from Tyler."

When he'd left the Gilbert boy was crying like the little bitch that he was, his drawing hand damaged beyond repair. For sure he'd stay away from his son now. If that didn't scare him then he didn't know what would.

As Richard had pulled off, however he'd felt something scratching inside and instantly recognized the ugly feeling. It rarely happened, only during circumstances where he was truly enraged. So far only Mason had ever gotten him to that level. It looked as if Tyler was doing the same. He made a note to up his dosage of wolfsbane until it subsided.

Still shaking with anger he dialed up his supplier. 

"Mr. Mayor? How can I help you?"

He skipped the pleasantries.

"I'm going to need you to double my order until further notice," he barked.

"Yes sir," the female voice on the other line said.

"And Lucy. Expedite shipping."

"Done. A pleasure doing business with you Mr. Mayor."

He hung up without another word. Richard didn't kid himself into believing her sweet talk; the witch couldn't stand him but she liked his money so she was cordial. He liked her discretion and efficiency so he paid her well. He also liked her ass but she'd made it clear the one time they'd met in person that she was not interested. Too bad. He'd heard witches could do things...

He continued to speed down the road contemplating where next to search for his son. Perhaps he'd gone to Matt Donavan's. Or the Mystic Grille. Wherever he was, he'd find him. And when he did, there'd be a shitload of wolfsbane waiting for him.

* * *

Mason had to chuckle to himself when he found his nephew. Tyler wasn't far from home at all. It reminded him of the one summer when his nephew was six and had wet his pants at a function. He'd been so ashamed that he'd run off and hidden in one of the old punishment quarters on the Lockwood property. (No one talked about what they used to be, it was the ugly part of their history, but they never suggested tearing them down either.)

Carol had gone frantic and Mason recalled it was one of the few times Richard had actually shown a semblance of fear. It had been brief but the second those words had been uttered;

"Richard, Tyler's missing!" a panic had hit his brother's eyes.

Then he'd sprung into action, organized a search party and promised his wife that they'd find him. As it just so happened, Mason had been the one to find the boy, huddled up in the small cave with his face buried in his knees. He'd been so vulnerable then, so young and afraid. Approaching the same quarters now, he knew his nephew was vulnerable once again. And he was probably afraid too.

"Tyler?" he called quietly as he entered the unit.

Well this time he at least didn't reek of urine.

The teen jumped up, clearly startled by the intrusion. Mason noted he'd been sitting in virtually the same spot as before. Though he was much bigger than he remembered him.

"Who the hell are you?" he snapped.

Wow, it had really been that long.

"You don't recognize me, do you? It's your uncle Mason. Remember? Your birthday? I think you were eight. I got you a power ranger or some superman  toy."

Tyler's eyes narrowed. 

"Come on I don't look that different do I?"

He'd been a college freshman at the time. On the precipice of his own maturation. Maybe a little skinnier and clean cut but otherwise he looked the same. He could tell when it clicked because Tyler somewhat relaxed.

"Uncle Mason? What are you doing here?"

He was scratching his head, confused. Again Mason recalled the six year old he'd "rescued"  the last time they'd been in this place.

"I came to talk to you. About some things. Things that maybe your dad should have mentioned but didn't."

He saw Tyler scowl at the mention of his dad.

"I don't want to talk about Richard."

He could understand.

"Cool. Neither do I. Your dad's a dick."

Tyler's scowl turned to surprise.

"What?" Mason laughed, "He's my big brother. I had to live with him a lot longer than you did. And back then he didn't have an office to go to so I could get a break."

His nephew stared for a moment, as if gauging whether this was a trap or not. He stared back at Tyler, allowing the teen the assessment.

"That why you never come to visit?" he finally asked.

Mason nodded.

"You know, my dad barely talks about you. He says you're a waste of the good Lockwood name."

Sounded like Old Dick.

"Yea well, he's just jealous because I'm younger and have fuller hair."

Tyler rolled his eyes, but he saw a smirk there. 

"So what are you doing here now?"

Mason leaned against the wall casually.

"I told you. I came to talk to you."

Tyler wasn't as tense, he actually sat back down on the floor. He rested his elbows on his knees before running his fingers through his black hair.

"I really don't feel like talking right now."

Probably not. On top of his body changes it was clear that he was afraid to go home.

"That's cool. I can sit here."

He sat down by the entrance and almost laughed out loud at the teen's dismayed expression. 

"Hey, I don't want to go to your house either. That's not why I came back to town," he admitted.

Tyler gave him a suspicious look.

"Then what'd you come back for?" 

Mason was sure to look him pointedly in the eye as he spoke.

"I came for you."

His nephew actually scoffed.

"What kind of melodramatic bullshit is that? My dad said you were off but I didn't think--"

"You've been angrier lately. Hormones raging. Unexplainable bouts of super-strength that are just not humanly possible?"

Tyler froze mid-sentence, wide eyed at his words.

"Sometimes things taste funny, or you smell them from farther away? People smell different too?"

Tyler was speechless.

"Especially a particular person?"

His nephew's face went deep crimson at that. Oh yea, he was thinking of Jeremy.

"What does it mean?" the kid barely whispered.

"That I'm some kind of freak or something?"

Sensing his anxiety, Mason moved closer.

"No, not at all. It means you're maturing into what we really are, Tyler. What our family has been for generations."

Tyler stared, again the scared kid from that summer day exposed in those wide brown eyes.

"And what's that?" 

Mason took his hands, trying to be as supportive as he wished his family had been when he'd gone through his maturation. Instead he'd been alone at college struggling to deal on his own. His father and brother had treated it like a curse.

"A werewolf, Tyler. You, me and your dad. We're werewolves."

Tyler said nothing, again staring as rapid flairs of fear, anxiety, confusion and anger flashed across his face. Mason knew what he was feeling and wanted to help him process. Again, a luxury his own father hadn't provided.

"If you have any questions--" he began only to be cut off by a cold hard jab to his jaw. 

Mason blinked in utter disbelief as his nephew swung again, landing a second blow. What the hell?! When he came at him a third time, Mason's temper sparked and he gripped Tyler's hands before slamming him backward. Using his strength, he pinned his nephew, arms spread out above his head, knees straddling him. The enraged Tyler struggled, growling and cursing and yelling.

"Get off me you freak! You're crazy! You're fucking crazy!"

What a little brat! He'd only come back to this godforsaken town to help him and this was what he got for it? Tyler was truly was his brother's son.

"Calm down!" he ordered, but Tyler did no such thing.

He continued to fight, but his under-developed wolf strength was nowhere near his uncle's level. He'd barely started his maturation. It was like a child squaring off against an adult. 

"Tyler, settle down!"

But even out-matched his nephew held that stubborn Lockwood temper. Which of course only brought out Mason's temper as well. He was still a Lockwood after all. And try as he might to stay mellow, he too struggled with anger issues. His wolf kicked in and suddenly his teeth were at the teen's throat demanding submission. On instinct Tyler relented, his body going lax in surrender to the more dominant wolf.

For a moment the two breathed heavy, exhausted by their efforts. Tyler at the futile struggle and Mason at trying to keep his own wolf at bay. 

"What the hell was that?" Mason finally growled at his trembling nephew.

Tyler was biting his lip, not meeting his eyes. 

"I don't know."

He was afraid, the scent wafted off him like a cloud. Mason took a breath, trying to calm himself. This wasn't how he'd pictured things going at all. He'd wanted to bond with his nephew, not scare him. 

"Hey. It's okay." 

He climbed off of him, ignoring his wolf's protest to make him pay for those couple of hits. Tyler hadn't meant it as a challenge. He'd only been reacting out of fear. Being Richard's son, it must not be too often he was allowed to show fear. So he acted out the only way his upbringing allowed. With violence.

Feeling guilty at losing himself, Mason helped his nephew back up to a sitting position. Tyler didn't fight him on it, but he still kept his eyes averted.

"I'm sorry about that," Mason apologized.

"I know this is probably the scariest thing you've ever heard. To hear that you're different. That you're more than human."

Tyler didn't say anything.

_God I screwed this up. Maybe I should have let Brady help._

He watched his nephew, feeling useless.

"You know, when I first found out, I was at college, living in the dorms. Things started happening to me and I was pretty freaked out. My dad, he was kind of like yours but a little less of a douche. He just acted like I had this horrible disease that needed curing. 

"He told me that it ran in our family but we had to suppress it. So he sent me these wolfsbane tablets and concoctions. That's lethal to us by the way. It weakens our strength, dulls our instincts and burns like a bitch. Literally like drinking acid. But that's what my dad offered me. That was the consultation I got."

He ran his fingers through his hair.

"My brother feels the same way. I'm sure that's why he never explained this to you. Maybe he thought if you didn't know you wouldn't develop. Stupid, I know but I've never understood him."

Tyler slowly glanced over.

"When your mom told me about your recent troubles I had a feeling what was happening so I rushed back. I knew your dad wouldn't be any help so I hoped I could be. I just didn't want you to go through it alone."

He sighed. Yea, he definitely should have brought Brady along.

"But I guess I fucked this up huh?"

He wasn't expecting an answer when Tyler spoke.

"I don't know. I mean it's kind of a fucked up situation in the first place," he shrugged.

Mason had to agree.

"Yea, it really is."

They were silent a moment.

"So... you have the eyes too?" his nephew asked.

The eyes? Oh he meant the glowing.

"We all get that when the wolf breaks free," Mason explained.

"Usually when we're harnessing it's abilities or when we're too caught up to control it. Like when we're really pissed off. Or really...um...excited."

The crimson tint on the teen's face was almost comedic.

"Over time it's easier to control. But yea when you're first experiencing it things can get out of whack."

Tyler glanced down at his fingernails.

"So that's it? Mood swings, stronger senses and freaky eyes?"

There was so much loaded into that question. So much he could tell his nephew was embarassed to ask. Jeremy Gilbert crossed his mind and the claim he'd seen on his neck.

"There's a lot more than that, Tyler. Here, let me tell you all about it."

* * *

Coach Tanner had been a sadist today. He'd added more drills and an extra lap for good measure. If anyone was caught complaining the whole team got another still. He'd barked orders like a madman signifying his sour mood. Matt Donavan took it in stride, used to dealing with temperamental people. Growing up with a single mom, her various boyfriends of the week, a sister like Vicki and Tyler Lockwood for a best friend had given him plenty of practice.

"Come on Donavan, you're moving like a granny today! Something happen to slow you down?"

He was clearly alluding to the fight with Tyler earlier. Though he hadn't witnessed it, word spread. Matt was lucky not to be suspended too.

"No sir," he ground out, pushing through the pain of speech.

Tyler had left him with a black eye and a bruised jaw. Though the nurse had given him an icepack, the swelling hadn't gone all the way down yet. 

The coach just sent him a knowing look before continuing to berate the team. When he finally blew that whistle Matt made a beeline to the locker room, ready for the whole day to be over. He showered quickly, in a rush to get home, leaving his hair damp as he headed for his truck.

He knew Caroline would be busy with their friends on vampire business which he'd made clear he wanted no part in. School, work, bills, an absent mom and a dead sister, his life was complicated enough. In fact, the way things were going, he wasn't even sure if he'd be able to stay on the team next year.

But he'd worry about that when the time came. For now he just had to get home and try to rest on his one day off. That hope was dashed, however when he spotted Tyler's car, door ajar sitting alone in the school parking lot.

_He was suspended hours ago. Why's he still here?_

But the closer he came to the vehicle he realized that it was empty. Tyler was nowhere to be found. Unsettled, Matt approached, taking the door and opening it further. 

"What the..."

He instantly went on alert when he saw the steering wheel. It was broken, like something crumbled the sides completely. Only the very top 12:00 and 6:00 positions held.

_Tyler? Did something grab you?_

Like a vampire! Worried for his friend he quickly pulled out his phone to dial him up. His calls went straight to voicemail. 

"Shit, Ty I'm looking at your car and it's freaking me out. Just call me back all right?"

He hung up and hurriedly dialed Caroline.

"Matt?"

"Care, something's happened to--"

"Matthew, hang up the phone."

He spun around to find Tyler's dad standing behind him. His expression the epitome of "Don't-fuck-with-me." The blond teen swallowed and did as instructed.

"Mr. Lockwood, sir."

There was something off about Mr. Lockwood, but he couldn't quite figure what. He'd always been a hardass but right now he seemed...harder. 

"You know where my son is?"

Matt was actually happy that he didn't for if he did he'd try to cover for his friend and with the sharp glare he was receiving he felt like his dad would see right through him.

"Well, I mean practice just ended so he's probably on his way home right now."

Okay, he couldn't help but to cover for him. Tyler was a dick but he was still his best friend.

"Don't lie for him Matt. I know he was suspended this morning. He hasn't been seen since."

Matt shuffled uneasily. He was busted.

"Well maybe..."

"What are you doing in his car?"

Without waiting for an answer, he nudged Matt to the side to investigate. He saw the mayor's back stiffen upon noticing the wheel.

"Tyler didn't do this," he had to defend his friend.

The dufus was already in enough trouble getting himself suspended. It wouldn't be fair for him to go down for what a vampire did to his car.

"Whatever happened here I swear Tyler had no part in it. He loves this car."

Mr. Lockwood actually sniffed the wheel (weird) before straightening up. He closed his eyes as he turned back to Matt, breathing through his mouth before reopening them. 

"And I suppose Tyler had nothing to do with that either?" 

He was eyeing the damage to Matt's face knowingly.

"We were just horsing around, you know."

Mr. Lockwood seemed to stare right through him. Uncomfortable, Matt shifted his feet.

"You would cover for my son, even after he clearly beat the shit out of you today?"

Hey! It hadn't exactly been one sided! He'd gotten a hit in too. Tyler had just caught him off guard...

"You're a good friend Matthew. Loyal. I appreciate that," Mr. Lockwood approached him, resting a hand on his shoulder. His grip was just tight enough to cause a painful pinch.

"But don't ever lie to me again."

His eyes pierced the teen's and Matt felt for the first time a genuine fear of Tyler's father. Something wasn't right about him today. 

For emphasis, Mr. Lockwood pat his swollen cheek a little too roughly. Matt couldn't help but to grunt in pain. Satisfied, the mayor let him go.

"I'll take care of this, Matthew. Go home. And say hi to your mother for me."

Still uneasy, the teen hurried off, making a note to confer with his friends about the mayor's strange behavior.

* * *

 Jeremy was sure to throw on a hoodie so that no one could see his neck. After Jenna's overreaction and with everyone already on edge about Tyler he didn't want to draw anymore attention. Besides, it was very personal, something he considered none of their business.

He wasn't too thrilled to find Damon was actually home and part of the meeting. If he disliked Stefan his feelings for his older brother were even more so. He flat out hated the guy. It was his fault that Vicki was dead. That was bad enough but then the bastard had actually compelled him to forget witnessing the whole thing. Damon was impulsive, self-centered and a murderer with no remorse whatsoever. And he had some weird obsession with Elena.

"You guys are so worried about Tyler when the real danger is sitting right here," he gestured toward the blue-eyed vampire.

Stefan ignored the quip. Damon winked threateningly in response.

Elena and the gang arrived not too long after he and Stefan did. Of course her immediate action was to fuss over him, asking if he was okay attempting to check him for any bruises. He swatted her away and huffed off to the corner to sulk.

"You look pretty damn good to have fought Tyler Lockwood," Damon just had to wait until everyone was in the room to make that remark.

"Much better than the last time."

Jeremy felt his face burning as he tried to think of a retort. Thankfully Alaric redirected everyone's attention.

"Okay, by now you all know Bonnie felt something when she touched Tyler today. Jeremy and I saw something too. His eyes changed into some glowing color when I tried to get him to calm down. Vervain had no effect on him. And he didn't even seem to know about vampires."

He glanced at Bonnie, signaling for her to turn in her findings. She wrung her hands at the recollection.

"When I bumped into Tyler--" her eyes narrowed on Jeremy and he felt guilt--"I sensed something...I don't know how to describe it except it felt wild."

She gestured toward the Salvatores.

"With you it's cold. Dark. Like death. But with Tyler it's hot, savage. Almost too alive. I don't know."

Wild. Savage. Hot. Jeremy thought of his encounters with the jock since detention. Of the way he kissed him. It'd been pretty passionate, unbridled. Definitely hot.

"So what you're saying is you don't know what the hell he is," Damon remarked.

Bonnie gave him a look.

"I'm saying that I know he's not human or a vampire."

Elena asked the next question.

"Then what is he? Is there anything in your Grams's grimoire that could tell us?"

Before Bonnie could answer, Damon spoke.

"Doesn't matter. Just kill him. Problem solved."

No one, not even Ric liked the suggestion but Jeremy was especially alarmed. Knowing what Damon was capable of, he very well would do it.

"No!" 

He was out of his seat before he knew it, going for the vampire. Alaric grabbed him before he could reach him, holding him back. 

"You touch him and I swear you'll be waking up with a stake in your heart!"

Stefan moved between them but Damon wasn't bothering to get up from his seat. The bastard was actually amused.

"Since when did you get so touchy about Lockwood?" he smirked.

Ric's grip tightened as Jeremy tried to lunge. 

"Jer, chill out!"

It was only when Elena placed herself in the middle that he stopped moving. But he continued to glare.

"Don't touch him, you hear me!"

Caroline had stepped back but Bonnie had her eyes on Damon as if she was ready for him to make a move. Like Jeremy, she hated him too. She'd probably use her magic to light his ass up. 

"Nobody is going to kill Tyler," Alaric instructed the entire room.

"Not unless we have to," he added.

Jeremy's heart jumped.

"Ric--"

"We don't know how dangerous he is. If he tries to hurt you--any of you then we'll have to do what we'll have to do."

That was rich coming from the man who was allowing Damon Salvatore to breathe.

"What about Damon huh? Hasn't he already hurt some of us? And Stefan's not exactly innocent either. Even Caroline's a bloodsucker and I don't see anybody batting an eye about that!" he pointed out.

"But Tyler's eyes glow and you want him dead. So what, he threw a desk? Damaged a car. Better a car than somebody's sister!"

The blow had Stefan looking away. Even Elena cringed.

Damon raised a finger.

"Actually I did want to kill Caroline when she turned so--"

"Damon!" Stefan cut him off.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Bastard," she grumbled.

Jeremy shrugged out of Alaric's hold.

"You're supposed to be Tyler's friends. You're supposed to be there for him. Not give up on him."

He let his eyes scan in conviction everyone in the room (except Damon) daring them to disagree. 

"Nobody's killing Tyler," Caroline was the first to agree.

Bonnie nodded her consensus.

"They'd have to go through me first," she vowed.

Before Elena could reply their conversation was interrupted by Caroline's phone. She blinked down at it, surprised.

"It's Matt."

She answered on the second ring.

"Umm hey. I thought you didn't--"

Whatever Matt was saying had her eyes rounding.

"Oh my god! Are you sure? Yea, we're at Stefan's now..."

The vampires in the room perked up, and Jeremy could tell by their reactions that they were hearing something bad on the line. Not that he'd needed the hint as Caroline's tone of alarm was a dead giveaway.

"What is it?" Elena was nudging Stefan.

His eyes fell on Jeremy.

"It's Tyler."

The world did a lurch and he felt himself close to losing his lunch. Tyler. Something was wrong with Tyler. The second she hung up, Caroline relayed to the group.

"Matt found Tyler's car abandoned at the school. His steering wheel was in peices. He thinks a vampire did it."

Jeremy felt dizzy.

"From what I saw today my bet's on Tyler causing that damage," Ric noted.

"He has a lot of anger built up. And a very unhealthy habit of hitting things to express it."

He looked at Jeremy.

"That kind of mindset with super human strength makes for a dangerous combination."

Another lecture? Was he serious?

"Yea well I'd take that over uncontrollable bloodlust," he retorted.

Ric looked like he wanted to scold him further but Caroline spoke up.

"There's more. Matt says Tyler's dad is acting weird."

The mention of the mayor had Jeremy visibly shuddering. He nervously cradled his hand as phantom pains entered his mind. That was one man he never wanted to encounter again.

"You think maybe something happened to him too?" Elena asked.

"Maybe whatever is wrong with Tyler is wrong with him?"

Jeremy tried to shut out those glowing eyes as his hand had shattered. 

"We can't make any assumptions at this point," Ric answered.

"Not until we see him for ourselves. Did Matt say anything about his eyes glowing?"

She shook her head.

"No, just that he was off. He's on his way. Maybe he can tell us more when he gets here."

Damon groaned.

"Oh goody. Donovan's coming. Whatever would we have done without him?"

It was Elena that gave him a look this time.

"Behave."

Jeremy ignored Stefan's eyes on him.

"I can try a locator spell for Tyler," Bonnie offered.

"I just need something of his. Maybe if we double back to the school I can get into his car."

That was actually a great idea. Everyone seemed to agree.

"Finally she says something useful," Damon remarked.

Ric shook his head.

"Why don't we split up? Bonnie, Damon and I will go find Tyler. The rest of you talk to Matt and figure out if his father will be a problem."

That brought Jeremy out of his stupor.

"No, I'm coming with," he insisted.

"If you're going to find Tyler then I'm going to be there."

Alaric gave him an exasperated look.

"Jeremy he's too dangerous."

"He won't hurt me. How many times do I have to say that?"

"You don't know what he's capable of yet. I actually saw what he did to that desk, Jer."

Ugh with the desk again!

"So he threw a damn desk. You need to get over it!"

He could tell that Ric wanted to say more, about the way Tyler had pawed at him after but he remained discrete. The two stood off for a moment.

"Wait a minute," Elena was getting that annoying busy-body look she always got just before she interfered in his life.

"Why do I get the feeling there's something more going on here?"

Well shit.

"Jeremy?"

It was none of her business. She would only make a big deal about it and agree with Ric.  

"Don't worry about it. Nothing's going on!"

But his defensive tone had everyone watching him now. Even Bonnie was folding her arms.

"Jer," his sister was easily reading him. She knew he was hiding something.

"Can we not do this right now?" he wasn't going to share.

She could shove it for all he cared. 

"If it has to do with Tyler and why you're acting so weird all of a sudden then we will do this now," she fired back.

Nosy ass Elena! 

"I'm not acting weird so just butt out, okay!"

"Jeremy--" 

"Okay enough wasting time," Damon broke in, coming to his feet.

Before Jeremy could blink he was staring into the cold blue eyes of the vampire. The world went hazy then and all he knew was Damon.

"Tell your sister what you're hiding about Tyler."

He couldn't register the protests of his friends or Stefan's verbal reprimand for Damon to stop. It was just blue eyes and Damon's words. Damon's will. He opened his mouth to do as compelled.

 


End file.
